


Study Hour

by thelonelywriter



Series: College Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is a Tease, Football Player Dean, Jock Dean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Castiel and Dean started dating (though they did have their little quarrels,) the hatred washed away. They learned a lot about each other, and most of it, nearly all of it, they loved, they ate it up. But one thing that was nearly fatal to Dean that he had learned about Castiel fairly early on in their relationship; Cas was the biggest fucking tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. This is a sequel to [this fic over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4451183) so it might make more sense if you read that, BUT you don't necessarily have to, you can pretty much understand it from this context, so, either way, enjoy!! :)

Once Castiel and Dean started dating (though they did have their little quarrels,) the hatred washed away. They learned a lot about each other, and most of it, nearly all of it, they loved, they ate it up. But one thing that was nearly fatal to Dean that he had learned about Castiel fairly early on in their relationship; Cas was the biggest fucking tease. 

It was a late Sunday afternoon, and Dean and Castiel were nearly the only ones left in the dorm. Cas was leisurely sketching something, and Dean was working hard studying for a Physics test that was taking place the next day. 

Castiel had finished all of his work, however, so he was getting a bit bored. Looking over at Dean, who had his eyebrows furrowed just the slightest as he read, taking down notes quickly, Castiel focused on his hands. He focused on the movements of them, how precise they were. And Castiel couldn’t help but remember the last handjob he had gotten from Dean, one that was nice and slow as he sat between Dean’s legs and ground his hips backwards into Dean’s own erection.

Castiel licked his lips, chewing on the bottom one as he snuck off of his bed from where he sat quietly when he was trying to give Dean some space to study. Castiel knew Dean had to study, but in that moment the thought simply faded once he had crawled onto Dean’s bed with him barely noticing. 

He sat on his heels behind Dean, first slipping a gentle hand around his waist, and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Dean tried to think of something else, tried to focus on Physics, but he could tell that Cas was only going to get worse. “Cas, I’m studying,” Dean stated in a seemingly deflated tone after Castiel pressed a harder kiss to his neck, causing Dean to shiver.

“I know, I can see,” Castiel responded, stroking a thumb over Dean’s side. Dean wanted so badly to relax into Castiel’s touch as Cas moved closer, plastering himself over Dean.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if you can hear the sentence, ‘I’m studying,’” Dean quipped back, and Castiel grinned before leaning right next to Dean’s ear, his breath tickling Dean’s skin. 

“You’re studying. I get it,” Castiel told Dean in a low voice, nipping his ear before sliding away. “I wish you weren’t though, you could be fucking me so hard right now,” Castiel murmured. There was a pause in the air before he sighed, moving his hand down only for a second to squeeze Dean’s thigh. Then, he simply slid off the bed. “But, you’re studying, so I understand,” Castiel told him with a sly look as he returned to his own bed leaving Dean half hard on his. Dean grit his teeth, looking over at Cas who was smiling sweetly back on his own bed.

"I'm not giving in this time," Dean stated firmly, and Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"The last time you said that you had me bent over my desk two minutes later," Castiel told Dean who made a choked noise in the back of his throat. Cas didn't miss the noise, and he grinned, leisurely picking up his pencil and twirling it in his fingers. "I liked that though, I like the way you didn't hold back and you pounded into me. You know I like it rough, don't you, Dean?" Castiel remarked before drawing attention to his lips, taking the pencil between his teeth. Dean's eyes flickered there, trained on the motion before they snapped back down to his notes.

"Cas," Dean whined with a sigh. "Why can't you just wait like an hour longer?" Castiel shrugged, crossing his legs.

"Because I'm impatient and I want your dick," he spoke bluntly, causing a slight blush to creep up Dean's face. "Plus it's so much more fun this way. I always get to see you break, and I always get what I want," he told Dean smugly, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You are so difficult sometimes," Dean scoffed, and Castiel snorted.

"Yeah, I know," he responded with a little smirk. “But you always like when I tease you like this, when I’m difficult,” he began before he rose from his bed again, walking over to Dean. “Because you always get to have me the way you want. Bent over, spread out, just waiting for you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight,” he whispered when he was centimeters away from Dean’s face. “We both get what we want in the end,” Castiel murmured, brushing Dean’s lips with his own. Then, abruptly, he pulled away with a sigh. “But you’re studying so,” he began, but was cut off when Dean grabbed him, pulling him into his lap and smashing their lips together, papers flying and falling to the floor.

It was barely a second before Dean was parting his lips, letting Castiel’s tongue slid into his mouth with a soft moan as Castiel tasted the familiar taste of Dean, one like peppermint on a sweet day, a cool day. 

Dean completely forgot about studying once Castiel was kissing him with such an intensity that he could barely match it. Their lips were locked together, frantic kissing until Dean pulled away to nip at Castiel’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting it go, Castiel kissing him once again with ferocity, like he was dying for it. But then again, he always did have a way of making Dean feel that way, of making their kisses so heated. It drove Dean absolutely wild.

Castiel slid his hands down Dean’s sides, letting his hands bunch in the fabric of his t-shirt as he pressed forward so they were chest to chest, Castiel straddling Dean’s extended legs. Dean finally pulled away when he felt like he couldn’t breath, but he only went back for more, kissing down Castiel’s neck, nipping along his jawline. 

Castiel groaned softly as he felt Dean seeking out all the sweet spots, all the pulse points that he knew by memory now. One hand came up, running through Dean’s hair, earning a pleased noise from him, and a little knowing smirk from Castiel, who knew just how much Dean liked having his hair played with.

Dean’s hands found their way up Castiel’s shirt as he sucked a bruise right over his Adam’s apple. Castiel pulled away for a moment, tugging off his shirt before becoming pliable in Dean’s arms once again. Dean sighed happily at the bare skin displayed as he felt over it, sliding his hands over the smooth, warmth of it, following the curve of Castiel’s spine, his sides, his arms. He wanted to feel every inch of him. “You’re so fucking irresistible, so perfect,” Dean panted as he pulled Castiel as close as possible. Castiel rocked his hips down onto Dean’s, groaning at the friction of their denim clad, almost fully hardened cocks.

“Says you,” Castiel panted back, rocking his hips down again, letting his head loll back. Dean took the opportunity to suck and lick more bruises over his collarbone, nipping it until red marks were appearing, and Castiel was moaning softly. 

Then, Castiel tugged at Dean’s t-shirt in a silent question that Dean answered by pulling away slightly and yanking it off, throwing it somewhere across the room. Castiel immediately pulled him close enough so that their skin was touching as he ran his hands along Dean’s back, sighing at the sort of comfort it brought him. He kissed along Dean’s shoulder and his collarbone as he ground his hips down even harder, a choked moan escaping Dean, and a small one falling from Cas’ lips.

Their hands fumbled for the other’s skin, hot and growing sweaty as messy kisses made their way into the smattering of dappled kisses and nips of skin. Soon enough their hips were grinding desperately together as though they needed it for dear life. But Castiel put an end to it by hooking his fingers in Dean’s jeans, and looking up at him suggestively. Dean simply kissed Cas once more, letting him roll to the side where he followed suit with Dean, and wriggled out of his jeans and boxers.

As soon as they had each done so, Dean nearly lunged for Castiel, plastering himself on top of him, and straddling him. Dean rocked their hips together, and Castiel moaned at the sensation of their bare cocks sliding against each other. Dean pressed languid kisses to Castiel’s neck as Castiel’s hands traveled down his back, gripping his ass and hauling him forward, grinding them together even harder. Dean groaned loudly, feeling Cas’ hands dig into him, feeling the heat of Cas underneath him. 

Castiel, meanwhile, loved the feeling of heat, of comfort, of pleasure draped above him that made him only lust for more, more of Dean, Dean who was grinding into him at a slow, steady pace that was driving Castiel nuts. “You’re holding back on purpose aren’t you?” Castiel grit out, knowing Dean’s game by then. Dean smiled into his skin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean replied smoothly, and Castiel tried thrusting his hips upwards, but Dean had locked him into it. He tried pulling Dean’s hips towards his, but he was a star football player, he was strong, to say the least, and when he didn’t want to move, he wouldn’t budge.

“Dean,” Cas whined. “I’m supposed to be the tease, not you,” Castiel huffed, and Dean chuckled, continuing his slow, grinding rhythm. 

“Oh, you’re definitely still a tease, I’m just getting back at you,” Dean told Castiel who squirmed underneath Dean, who chuckled once again. 

Castiel scoffed, but kept his hands roaming Dean’s body, keening on every bit of pleasure there was offered until there felt like there was no more. “Dean, please,” Castiel panted once Dean’s rhythm had slowed to a near stop. “I need more,” he groaned, and Dean nipped his earlobe. 

“Like what, angel?” Dean asked, avoiding the obvious answer. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Castiel growled, and Dean pulled away, raising his eyebrows.

“Feisty tonight, huh?” he questioned, and Castiel glared up at Dean. Dean bit his lip, watching Castiel follow the motion. With no warning he slid off of Castiel. Cas, about to pipe up, was shot down by Dean, who pointed a finger at him. “I’m getting lube and a condom so I don’t want any smartass comments, capisce?” Dean stated as he fumbled in his bedside table drawer. Castiel shut his mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Capisce,” he sighed, scooting a little further up on the bed so his head was against the pillow. Dean returned with a bottle of lube in his hand that he set aside for a moment. First, he straddled Castiel again, and kissed him deep and slow, giving a few rocks of his hips downwards, listening to Castiel’s moans rumble low in his chest. He then kept moving downwards, kissing over his chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, feeling Castiel’s body tense before melting completely underneath him. “Dean,” Castiel keened when Dean bit down on the hardened nub whilst running his hands over Castiel’s sides.

Dean continued to swirl his tongue, making purposeful movements that had Castiel whimpering beneath him. He moved onto the next one, spending just as much time licking and lapping and nipping until Castiel was panting, lip caught between his teeth, pink blush rising to his cheeks. Dean pulled back to get a glimpse of him and swore under his breath. He dove down to give Castiel another kiss, and Castiel swallowed it eagerly. 

Dean pulled away, though Castiel chased the kiss. Dean continued to move lower and lower still, kissing his tummy softly before moving down so he was sitting between Cas’ legs. He simply ran his hands over Castiel’s thighs at first, feeling the pull of taut muscle beneath his hands. But then, Castiel let out an impatient huff of air, and Dean laughed a little, focusing on the task that was the original point in the first place.

Dean slicked up one finger with lube, and placed his other hand on the inside of Castiel’s thigh. Slowly, he pressed his finger forward, letting Castiel get used to the sensation before he relaxed with a sigh, and Dean’s finger slid in easily. Castiel didn’t need long to adjust to the first finger, since he was a little impatient. But, Dean could easily read his mind, and at the same time Castiel was thinking it, Dean was thinking it too, and then a second finger was finding its way in.

Castiel chewed his lip a bit as the second finger entered and anticipation ran through him. He could feel Dean skillfully yet still quickly scissoring and stretching him open, and he knew it wasn’t long before Dean would hit that certain spot inside of him that would have Castiel lighting up in pleasure. And luckily enough, Dean was through with teasing him for the day, and he brushed his fingers right over it and Castiel let out a breathless moan. “Right, right there, Dean,” Castiel instructed, and Dean was no fool to deny him that. 

Dean hooked two fingers around his rim before letting them sink back in, making sure to pass the spot that caused Castiel to grip the sheets tighter. It was less than a minute in that Castiel began rocking his hips downwards onto Dean’s fingers, pleading for a third one. Dean hushed him, letting him breathe as he slipped in another one that Castiel relaxed into once again, rocking his hips down, and letting soft little moans fall past his lips as he did so. 

Dean’s hand smoothed down Castiel’s inner thigh, feeling the soft skin there as he worked his fingers in and out of Castiel who was panting, relishing in the feel of Dean’s fingers, in the gentle touch of his hand on Cas’ thigh. “Dean, please, I need you to fuck me,” Castiel declared sternly yet shakily as he exhaled, the burning pleasure inside of him winning him over finally. Dean groaned, and didn’t second guess Cas before pulling his fingers out, giving Castiel's thigh a quick kiss before rummaging for the condom and slipping it on along with a good amount of lube.

Dean positioned himself between Castiel's legs, letting Castiel bring them up to his chest before he gave him a quick kiss. When he pulled away he only needed to read the hungry expression in Castiel's eyes before knowing that Cas was eagerly awaiting and ready. Dean pushed in slow, listening to Cas' breath hitch as he slid in all the way in one perfect motion. Dean took a long exhale before bracketing his hands by Castiel's sides, and thrusting in once. 

Castiel sighed at the feeling of being finally full as Dean's thrusts grew more solid, and Castiel let out a soft moan, his hands smoothing over Dean's arms and cupping his shoulder blades. "Harder, Dean, c'mon," Castiel demanded, and Dean dropped his head onto Castiel's shoulder with a small groan, thrusting his hips harder, loving the feel of Castiel's hot hands roaming his skin. He switched the angle just the slightest, and Castiel gasped softly, following it with a moan.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God, Dean," Castiel groaned as Dean kept on pounding into his prostate, letting Cas feel every inch of him as he slid nearly all the way out, and slammed back in. Dean mouthed hotly and desperately over Castiel's jaw, nipping and biting as he listened to Cas cry out in pleasure, his hips grinding up against Dean's.

Castiel could feel a bone deep pleasure hit him as Dean's hips slammed into his, as that little bundle of nerves lit up with each thrust sending Castiel to the moon. Castiel was breathing heavy, moans and pleas and curses filling the air, Castiel not bothering to mind if anyone else could have heard. It was all so good, so perfect, their sweaty bodies moving together in the most blissful of ways.

The pleasure echoed throughout the air that was taut with arousal and tension, was just waiting to snap, and Dean could barely take it just as much as Cas. His thrusts were quicker now, his kisses sloppy as he breathed out the occasional praise or curse as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

Cas was no better, however, not with all the harsh thrusts he was giving, all the praises and swears he was mumbling. It was nearly all too much as Dean gripped him tight and slammed into him like there was no tomorrow. "Dean, please, please, I'm so close," Castiel breathed out, and Dean groaned, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"I'll take care of you, angel, don't worry," he whispered, bringing one hand between them, and wrapping a hand around Castiel's cock. Castiel breath hitched, then melted into a moan as Dean began sloppy strokes that were just enough to push Cas over the edge. He clenched around Dean, his whole body tensing as he came, sticky, hot stripes of come splattering between their stomachs as he cried out Dean's name in a hoarse shout.

The pleasure inside him that had swelled soon fell, a pleasant buzz left only in its wake. Castiel reached out to Dean who was obviously close, and simply ran his fingers through Dean's hair, playing with it and finally tugging on it. Dean sucked in a breath of air, groaning as his hips stuttered and his head fell forwards.

Castiel smiled at the small victory and watched Dean go boneless after pulling out. Castiel tugged him closer and gave him a languid, messy kiss before pulling away with a sated smile. Dean smiled softly back, letting their limbs tangle, their bodies close despite the mess between them. "I'm blaming you if I fail that test tomorrow," Dean whispered, kissing Cas temple. Castiel laughed, looking over at Dean.

"You know I'm really good at Physics. I can help you out if you want," Castiel offered, and Dean gaped at him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Dean inquired indignantly. Castiel chuckled, and gave him a kiss.

"Because I like teasing you a lot more than teaching you Physics," Castiel hummed as they brushed noses. "Now, c'mon, let's go get a shower," Castiel encouraged, leaving Dean dumbstruck. Cas was definitely a keeper though, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought, if you liked it and such!! Also, I will shamelessly promote [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) and you can find me over there too if you'd like :)


End file.
